


Incubus

by imadragon



Series: Surrogates [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Decepticons - Freeform, Emotional Roller Coaster, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Forced Pregnancy, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Not all violence like the tags suggest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadragon/pseuds/imadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticons find out that two specific humans are the key to saving their species.<br/>This fic isn't exactly a happy one, but there is some humor in it. (Set in the Bay universe without a specific timeline. Obviously not canon)<br/>I will post warnings on the sexual chapters, and will state which chapter will be the noncon so that you can skip it if you want to. I'll put stars next to the beginning and end of the graphic bits of that chapter so that you can skip it if you want to just read the rest of the chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greetings

“Soundwave, have you located the specimens yet?”

“I believe so, Lord Megatron.” A monotone voice replied, “One now resides in New Jersey, and the other in Vermont. They should be easy to procure.”

“Very good, Soundwave. Send your underlings to fetch them immediately.”

 

“One dog, plain.”

     As Jessica thanked the vendor and paid for her hot dog, she suddenly got a very strange feeling that someone was watching her. She wrote it off as her being paranoid. I mean there wasn’t anyone else around, just a few cars and a motorcycle. She walked home, taking oversized bites of her meal and making sure to walk past some stores with lots of people in them.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a little bit cautious every once in a while.” She mumbled to herself. “There’s no way this chick is going to meet her end at the hands of a stalker.”

  

“Natalie, pay attention!”

“Yes, sorry!”

“One more slip up and you’ll be looking for another job.” Her boss reprimanded.

     It was bad enough that he yelled at her, but to do it in front of the customers was completely humiliating. She had only been working at _The Tech_ for a few months and already her anxiety levels had skyrocketed.

_“All that time in engineering school and I end up working in a dump like this.”_

 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”

     A giant metal cat pinned Jessica down on the sidewalk, making passerby’s shriek and run for cover.

“Jessica Wood.” A mechanical voice began, “You are now Decepticon property. You will accompany me back to base.”

“THE HELL I WILL! GET OFF OF ME!”

     The cat began to click and shift above her while is claws still dug into her skin. She was thrown on the back of a silver motorcycle, wrists pinned to the handlebars. She kicked furiously and screamed at the people in the shops to call 911, but it was no use. The transformer was too fast for the police cars that eventually tracked them down.

_“This is it. This is how I die.”_

     A screaming Natalie was swiftly carried over buildings, so far into the air that she could barely breathe. Her skin turned bright red from the cold, goose bumps pricking her skin. The strange condor had told her that she was ‘Decepticon property’, like she was supposed to know what the hell that even was.

“Please, I won’t tell anyone that I saw you! Please just put me back!”

“Stupid human.” He sighed, “You have no idea how fortunate you are.”

“Fortunate?”

“You will be helping us to further propagate our species. You should be honored.”

_Propagate the species._

_“They’re going to-”_


	2. New Surroundings

     Natalie was ungraciously dropped onto the ground, slamming into the sand. Halfway through the night the condor had injected her with some sort of liquid to knock her out and keep her vitals steady so that she would be in peak condition for her meeting with Megatron. The jolt woke her up, but she was still quite groggy.

“Where… where are… we?”

“That’s a need to know basis.”

     She felt her stomach flop and threw up on the ground in front of her, causing the Decepticon to curse in his native tongue.

“Disgusting creatures. Yours didn’t give you as much trouble.”

“That’s because I’ve been sedated enough to learn how to deal with nausea.” The other female hissed at him. She all but ran over to her new companion,

“Hey,” she rubbed Natalie’s back while she vomited, “you gonna be ok?”

“I’m not sure. I feel dizzy.”

“You gave her too much!” she shouted at the bird.

“Bah!” he spat out. “You humans and your sensitivities.”

“She needs water.” Laserbeak rolled his optics. “If you don’t give her water then she’ll get dehydrated, and it’s too hot here. You don’t want her to die, do you?”

     Both of the Decepticons rumbled in unison. Ravage left and came back with a bottle of water.

“That’s been sitting out in the sun, the chemicals could have seeped into the water-”

“You gonna take it or not?” the bird screeched.

     Jessica gave Natalie a look of sympathy before unscrewing the cap for her and giving it a taste. “You’re lucky it doesn’t taste like plastic.” She glared at the two bots.

“Where are you from?” Natalie asked between gulps.

“New Jersey, you?”

“Vermont.”

“Damn they really took us far then, huh? Did you see anything before they knocked you out?”

“The ocean…”

     Jessica didn’t know how a motorcycle got across the ocean, and she didn’t really want to, but she knew for sure that they weren’t in the U.S. anymore.

“Me too.” She turned towards their captors. “Hey, ugly!” they growled at her. “You better tell us what we’re doing here!”

“They’re using us to ‘propagate the species’.”

     Jessica’s mouth hung open, unwilling to believe what Natalie just told her.

“He told me just before he knocked me out.”

“Well-”

“Natalie.”

“Well, Natalie, there is no way in hell that we’re going to willingly have sex with- and give birth to- robots.” She turned back to the cons, “You can take us back now, you have wasted a lot of time for nothing.”

“Have we?” a much louder, gruffer voice replied.


	3. Proper Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Natalie finally find out who they're dealing with

“And what is _your_ name, female?”

“You don’t need to know.” She hissed back at him.

     Natalie was already impressed by her new partner. Standing up to a giant alien robot while there was no hope of being rescued took guts. It was dumb, but it took guts.

He chuckled, “Ravage, report.”

“The one known as ‘Jessica Wood’. Age: 26, Function: Waitress, Health: Optimal.”

     He smiled as her caramel skin turned a bright crimson shade of rage.

“Laserbeak.”

“This one is known as ‘Natalie Crest’. Age: 21, Function: Engineer, Health…”

“Health.” He urged sternly.

“Health: Acceptable.”

“Acceptable?” he rose an angry brow at the younger human.

“Scans show that the female is iron deficient. The illness is known as ‘Anemia’.”

     Megatron sighed angrily. One of the only two humans that were capable of reproducing with their kind, and one had an illness that caused her to have a specialized diet.

“I do not need to tell you,” he loomed over them menacingly, “that I have no patience for your kind.” He leaned so closely to them that the girls could see their reflections in his optics. “You will eat the food that is given to you. You will speak when I deem it appropriate. You will recharge when I tell you to. You will-”

“We’re not doing _anything_.”

     He growled at Jessica and knocked her down with a simple flick.

“You will do as you are told, or you will be deemed ineffective and be put offline.”

“Offline?”

He made him abundantly clear,

“Deactivated.”

     Both the girls flinched at he sounded it out.

“They can’t kill us.” Natalie suddenly piped in. All of the Decepticons present glared in her direction. “They need us to survive. If they had other options then we wouldn’t be the only ones here.”

Jessica smirked triumphantly, “Now, ya hear that?” she stepped close to Megatron, right in his face. “You hurt us, we won’t be able to work properly? And do you know what happens when we can’t work properly? Nothing, that’s what! YOU’LL GET NOTHING!”

“SILENCE BEFORE I BREAK YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE NECKS.”

     His voice boomed, filled with malice. Jessica shut up and backed off, finally realizing that the threat on her life was very real and could very well be imminent.

“I can- and will- find replacement incubators if need be, you are not special.”

     He didn’t want to show them that they were, indeed, in need of their assistance. He needed to make sure that they thought that their pathetic little lives could be cut short at any time.

“You will follow me to your new chambers.”

     A panel opened in the sand, revealing a large staircase into the ground. Megatron stepped down into the darkness, the fates of his new females fully sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea from the movies where the Decepticons were based in Africa after they lost their battle. I just gave them a little more leeway by letting them have more tech than just a tiny little tarp and some sticks...


	4. The High Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find out just what kind of life they'll be living with the Cons

“So where’s the bathroom?”

“What?”

     Both Jessica and Natalie had been down in the Decepticon base for a few hours, and introductions had been made for most of the other Cons. Starscream was left in charge of the new additions while Megatron went back to his chamber to make some final preparations for his new carriers.

“The bathroom.”

     He cocked his brow. Jessica groaned,

“Where we empty our waste.”

“Oh. It is next to your stasis chamber.”

“And that’s _where_ exactly?”

“Within the confines of Lord Megatron’s own chamber.”

“Well can we go to it?”

     Never mind the fact that they were being told when they could go to the toilet, the thing that bugged the girls the most was the fact that they had to live next to the monster that had them kidnapped in the first place.

“No, it is not fully prepared yet.”

“Well fuck that! I need to take a piss! What about you, Nat? You good?”

“I could go.”

     The sound that Starscream emitted was close enough to a groan to be called as such,

“Did Lord Megatron not explain himself to you? You will ‘go to the bathroom’ when we say you can!”

“You mean, when HE says we can.”

     The Seeker could already tell that the darker one would be a problem, and he hoped that he wouldn’t have to deal with her as much.

“If you don’t let us empty our bladders then we could get an infection and die.”

He began to raise his fist, “You fleshlings are too fragile, it is not my problem that you can deactivate so easily.”

“Starscream.”

     They all turned around to see Megatron glaring at his Second.

“You will not facilitate any damage towards these females. If they are to be disciplined, they are to be sent directly to me, am I understood?”

“Yes, Master.”

He turned his attentions towards the girls, “I hope that your new living arrangements are… adequate.”

   The smugness of his remark made both of them worry about sleeping on the floor… or worse.

 

“Oh.” Natalie breathed out.

     Their new home looked like a giant metal box. It was up on a platform that was just tall enough to seriously maim them if they tried to jump down by themselves. Megatron grabbed the both of them and placed them gently onto it. He was surprisingly careful of them, considering. They opened the door.

     Bunk beds. Metal bunk beds with mattresses that actually looked comfortable. With fluffy blankets and pillows! They had a small bit of privacy since there were walls built around their little complex, but there was still no roof so that the Cons would be able to check in on them. Jessica had the idea that they might be able to climb out at night after the bots went to sleep, but the walls were so tall and smooth that they wouldn’t be able to. Even if one of them stood on the other’s shoulders; their back wall was flush with the one in Megatron’s room, and going over the other ones would just drop them all the way to the floor.

   Their communal bathroom had two toilets next to one another, and two showers. There were no stalls or curtains, just low shelves stocked with toiletries. Natalie couldn’t help but be impressed with the set-up, noticing that everything had been buffed so that nothing would be able to poke or scratch them, and that it was immaculately clean. She also noticed the brands that they had stocked the bathroom with, which were high-end products.

“Why aren’t there any privacy barriers?” was the first thing that happened to slip out of her mouth.

“We thought that you humans enjoyed bonding time when you buffed yourselves?”

“Well, I mean… we still have some kind of barriers…”

“She means that it’s kind of hard to pop a squat when the toilets are out for all the world to see. People don’t usually see each other while they’re using the toilet where we come from.” Jessica tacked on.

     They could see their captors optics begin to brighten,

“But I mean this is a nice set up overall!” Natalie piped, “All of the facilities seem to be very well made,” she pulled Jessica closer to her and pointed, “I mean look there’s a digital temperature gauge on the shower! And look at all of the nice bath products they gave us!”

     Jessica could tell that Natalie was used to kissing ass for one reason or another, but in this case she didn’t mind that kind of behavior. She seemed to know just how to appease people, which was good because it seemed to make the bots happy.

“Well we are very glad that it is up to par. Aren’t we, Starscream?”

“Yes… very…”

“But… I mean… if it wouldn’t be too much trouble…” they began to glare at Natalie again. “I mean I understand why you didn’t put any up or didn’t put a top on our little box- but would it be at all possible to put individual stalls around the toilets at least? It would make it a lot easier for us to use them. Or at least make a canopy over them so that you can’t fully see us...”

     They were all silent for what seemed like a long time. All three of them looking to Megatron to see what his answer would be.

“I will look into it.” He replied flatly.

     They all sighed in relief, happy to not have him be angry again.

“I will leave you to ‘get settled’. Starscream, with me.”

     Once the two were alone they began going through all the rooms of their new house, starting with the bathroom.

“Look, wrinkle cream.”

“And denture dream…”

     Both of the girls began to laugh, realizing that they had indeed been given a bathroom chock-full of good products, but the Decepticons had pretty much just grabbed every kind imaginable.

“They had no idea what to do!” Jessica was almost crying, “Poor bastards.”

Natalie and Jessica were glad to have at least some kind of relief from their situation. After all, laughter was the best medicine.

 

     Their kitchen was also well stocked with several refrigerators and freezers. The food was all organic and had all of the important food groups, including iron supplements and extra red meat and nuts high in iron. Surprisingly, all of the food was stored in the right place. They were half expecting to find cereal in the freezer and milk in the cupboard. The countertops and appliances were all stainless. They guessed that the metal theme was going to be prevalent throughout which annoyed both of them since they liked being outside. There was no warmth to the place, nothing homey about it. After exploring the first two rooms, they decided to go and take a closer look at the bedroom.

     The mattresses were firm, but not too much so. They were supposed to be good for their backs, Natalie said, but Jessica was going to miss her feather mattress too much to care. The comforters were big and fluffy, and the pillows were a good height. The bunks overall were quite wide, almost as wide as king-sized beds. Instead of a ladder to climb up to the top bunk, there was a staircase with a railing.

“The stairs are too smooth.”

“Eh?”

     Natalie pointed to the metal steps, and Jessica realized that whoever decided to take the top bunk would have a hell of a time trying to get up and down those slippery stairs. If they actually did manage to get pregnant, that could prove to be fatal to both them and the fetus. Jessica took note of this,

“I mean… accidents happen…” she replied quietly.

     Natalie eventually got her meaning a few hours later, but she was completely mortified at the thought of trying to get an abortion that way.

“Let’s just share a bed?”

“That sounds great! I don’t trust them enough to sleep alone anyways.”

“Yah…”

     Their closet was a separate room from their bunk, and it seemed to have been a late addition as if someone didn’t realize that they would eventually need a change of clothes. Natalie pulled a dress off of the rack and held it up to herself. It was absolutely too many sizes too big. They both began laughing again. The fact that they bought them expensive name-brand clothing but didn’t know how the sizes worked was really amusing. A lot of the clothes were duplicates, an attempt on the part of whoever had to go shopping to find something of the right size. Jessica held up another one, which abruptly made the smile fade from Natalie’s face.

“It’s not THAT bad!”

     Natalie walked over and took the dress from her, slowly turning it around and holding it up for Jessica to fully take in.

     Once she had a chance to really look at it, she realized just why it wasn’t funny.

    

     It was a maternity dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pretty much hashes out their personalities. Jessica really doesn't know how to hold her tongue, and she frankly doesn't care what people think of her behavior. Natalie tries really hard to please people and ease tension so that nothing bad happens. It's pretty obvious that Jessica is going to be a lot more vulgar with her words in comparison to Natalie. It's the way that Jessica deals with being afraid or uncomfortable so that it's easier for her to pretend that she's stronger than she thinks she is.
> 
> I am honestly having the best time writing Jessica's dialogue because she's so brash and she just says whatever she wants and it cracks me up.


	5. Master Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls' first real bonding time since they got to base

   Natalie was feeling light headed from not eating so Jessica made dinner.

“You shouldn’t use up all of the food at once!”

“Pfft, they’re obviously not making us ration, they would have told us ‘to be careful!’” she said in a mock Megatron voice. “Like how they told us about everything else.” She ended flatly. “Besides, you need iron. Is there anything you can’t eat so I know not to cook it in the same pan?”

“You don’t have to cook anything special- but I’m supposed to avoid Tannins.”

“Which are?…”

“Black, green and rooibos tea; coffee; grapes and wine; sorghum and corn. Also gluten. But my Anemia isn’t so severe that I can’t eat those things, just not on the regular.”

“Oh, ok. Maybe we should make a list for the robots so that they know what not to buy.”

“I don’t want to be any trouble, I can just look at labels.”

“No. They’re keeping us here against out will, the least they can do it get food that won’t kill you.”

     Natalie smiled and then watched her new friend prepare dinner like a master chef. They began talking, sharing that Jessica was a survivalist.

“So are you one of those people that believe that zombies are coming?”

“No, that shit’s ridiculous. I just like to be prepared for anything. Plus it’s fun to learn how to survive in the wild and go camping.”

It was sort of funny to the both of them that they would have been friends if they had lived closer together.

“I guess I’m… just really glad that I don’t have to do this alone.”

“I know, me too.”

“Well it seems that the two of you have made fast friends.”

“Well it’s kind of hard not to be friends with someone you’re forced to live with.”

     Natalie knew that she meant it as a joke, but it still stung a little.

“Anyway… Starscream, right?”

“That’s _Commander_ Starscream.”

“Right... I didn’t see any paper or pens in here and we need to make a list.”

“You have no need of such utensils. And what kind of list?”

“Yes we do! And we need to write down a list of things that Natalie shouldn’t eat so that you don’t get them.”

     It took all of Starscream’s strength to not squash the both of them right then and there. Who did they think they were?

“Perhaps you could just relay me your list and I could pass it on to Soundwave.”

“You sure you won’t forget?”

“My memory processors can remember everything, unlike your useless brains.”

“Fine. Tell him, Nat.”

     Natalie very quietly, very politely, told the mech about her food requirements and restrictions. He was amazed that she had lived so long.

“I will tell Soundwave.”

“Thank you.”

     He nodded curtly and then left.

“Well that went better than expected.”

“He better tell Soundwave and not leave anything out. If he doesn’t do his job and you get sick, I am so telling on him.”

 

“The femmes need this list of supplies, and need you to stop buying others.” He told Soundwave and entered the new data into their network. “Humans are highly sensitive, I do not know why we are making all this trouble for them.”

     A voice recording from Megatron was played,

_“They are our last hope.”_

“Yes, yes, I know!” he hissed. “But I find it hard to believe that we need to cater to their every need.”

     Soundwave pulled up some searches on the display.

“‘…females who are happier and better cared for tend to have healthier pregnancies and children, with less chances of miscarriages as well as easier labors’. Well.” He shifted his feet, “I suppose I _can_ understand the necessity.”

 

   The only way that the girls knew how many days were passing was that every night Megatron would come in and check on them, and then lie down for a recharge. Well they could only guess that it was at night, they didn’t really have anything else to go on. He never told them why he had such a regular sleep schedule, and he thought it best that they not know that they needed to rest more because their energon supply was dwindling. Every morning he found them in the same bed sleeping together, and he began to stop questioning why they chose to sleep on the bottom bunk instead of having their own beds. He just decided that humans were odd, and that he shouldn’t waste any time thinking about such trivial things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't already tell, Natalie is going to be the bane of Megatron's existence
> 
> it was also pretty cool to learn more about anemia and the foods that people can and cannot eat when they have it. i did not know that there was more than one type of anemia


	6. Requests

“Can we get some pictures in here too?”

“Pictures?”

     It was that time of the week where they were allowed to make a request. Just one. And it was, as Megatron put it _“Just a request. I will determine whether or not it is a valid one”_. But they all knew that he would grant it, he hadn’t been denying them anything these last few weeks.

“I mean I know we’re technically in a jail,” Laserbeak rose a brow, “albeit a really nice jail! But it’s very… suffocating.”

“There is adequate oxygen in here, as well as a moderate temperature.”

Natalie shook her head, “No, not like that. I mean it feels like we’re trapped. We don’t have any view of the outside, no decorations, not even a TV to watch so that we can see what’s going on in the world.”

“And you find these pictures and televisions a necessity?”

“Yes.”

“I will talk to Soundwave.”

“You and Starscream always tell Soundwave what we need.” Jessica added, “Is he our main caretaker?”

“You could say that.”

“Well then wouldn’t it be easier for all of us if we could just like… call him and tell him what we need instead of all this back and forth?”

     Laserbeak was about to make a retort, but the fleshling had a point. It would be a much better use of their time to just tell his master directly. That way he could go about more important business than just catering to these two all day.

“It’s ok if you tell him that it was your idea.” Natalie whispered.

 

“…so I thought it prudent.”

     Soundwave listened diligently as his progeny voiced ‘his’ idea. He knew for a fact that there was no way that this insight was Laserbeak’s idea… but there was no need to tell his superiors that.

     The next night Megatron placed a small console in their bedroom,

“You may use this to contact Soundwave directly.”

“Thank you.” They replied in unison.

     He knew that it was probably one of the fleshlings that came up with this idea. They weren’t as stupid as he thought they were.

“And-” he dumped papers, canvases of varying sizes, and a multitude of art supplies onto the floor. “Your pictures.”

“Uh…”

“I thought it would be wise to give you something to do… since all I seem to hear is your annoyed breathing all day long. You now have the makings of your very own art studio.”

“Thank you… and the TV?”

“You have more than an adequate amount of books, you have no need for a television.” The dejected looks on their faces made him growl in annoyance, “But I will have Soundwave install a few panels that project images of your wilderness.”

“Yay!”

“Thanks!”

     The first time they saw Soundwave was when he came in to install the wall panels. He had no face to speak of, just a dark visor.

“Well I’m sufficiently creeped out.” Jessica whispered.

     Natalie couldn’t reply, she was just noticing how Soundwave seemed to twitch slightly at her words, like he could hear them without even straining. She just turned around and mouthed _“I think he can hear you”_ so as to not attract anymore of his attention. Jessica’s mouth snapped shut and she just nodded. They all sat in relative silence, save for the noises of the panels being installed.

“Would you like me to help you install them?” Natalie offered. She was met by Soundwave turning his visor, silently watching her. “It just looked like some of the components would be too small for you to handle since this is a human-sized window.” She wasn’t sure he could fully understand what she was saying until he handed her the pocket-sized welding tool he was holding. It looked so much smaller until she actually got a chance to hold it.

     Jessica couldn’t understand why she was willing to help her captor. Besides him obviously being able to do the work, Natalie was clearly showcasing her skillset, which wasn’t a very good idea. They didn’t need to know just how smart she was, how good she was at building things.

   Natalie would explain to Jessica later that she was making a necessary sacrifice to be able to see how some of their technology worked so that they could use it later to try and escape, but for now, she would have to deal with Jessica’s disapproving looks.

“Maybe later you could show me how to fix that console in case it breaks down so that you won’t have to come in and waste your time with it.” He stared at her quietly as she welded, “It would be a good idea since there would be no other way of contacting you if something happens to it. There might be some emergency that we would need help with.” She looked up into her reflection, “…if we get pregnant.”

     He finally nodded once in agreement. He deduced that there was no real harm in teaching her how to fix it since the only other thing that it could possibly make contact with was the comm in his own chamber. She breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that maybe if she could get closer to the silent Con that she would be able to learn something that could give them a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annoyed breathing=sighing
> 
> Megatron doesn't really like learning or using human languages so he just sort of puts sentences together that make sense... they're longer but they do the job


	7. Cleanliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet a new Con

“It’s been weeks and they still haven’t come to… you know.”

     The pair decided that it would be best to always talk amongst themselves in a room other than their bedroom, since they didn’t know if the console was bugged or not. They would take a couple of blankets and cover the floor, and themselves, to stop most of the ambience. They had asked for a rug, but that was the one thing that they had been denied: Megatron thought that it was suspicious because their floors were always made to be at the optimal temperature.

“I think they’re waiting for us to be at our peak state of health.” Jessica finally replied.

     The thought had never occurred to Natalie until Jessica brought it up.

“Have you thought that for a long time?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“I thought we promised to not keep secrets from one another.”

“We did, it but I wasn’t exactly sure so I just decided not to worry you with it!”

     It was true, they already had enough to worry about. Every time they took a shower, a medical officer named Knockout would come in and watch them for a time. He wouldn’t even say anything, just a quick nod as if to say ‘I’m here to observe’.

     It creeped them the hell out.

     At first they decided to just skip showering rather than be on full display, but Megatron declared that Soundwave told him that this was bad for their health. So they cut down their showers to a half an hour, and then to twenty minutes. Jessica’s showers were usually only about 10 minutes because she didn’t have to wash her hair as often, but she stayed with Natalie so that she didn’t have to be alone while the perv watched. She even started scrubbing her back for her so that Natalie could wash her front and not stay in as long.

     Truth be told, the Decepticon found the process slightly fascinating, even if he was mostly disgusted by it. All he had to do to get clean was a quick buff, but these two humans had an entire process. What was even more fascinating was the fact that eventually the older one would join the younger one to help! He could not fathom why, he just understood it to be some sort of ritual bonding process.

     The only reason that the bot was even in there was so that he could take thorough scans and look at them to see how they were nutritionally. He knew that if he started weighing them outright then they would become suspicious or even cause an outright panic, which would drastically reduce their state of health.

     Jessica would often berate him for being in there, saying that someone obviously didn’t teach him any manners or decency. He would reply with a simple explanation of how none of them wore any outer coverings, so they shouldn’t mind because they were looking at ‘naked’ bots all day long. He called her a hypocrite, and she called him a sleaze bag.

     Even though they didn’t like any of the Decepticons, they were glad with their little interactions with Knockout and Soundwave’s underlings because they would actually _talk_ to them. Even with the girls growing friendship, the loneliness was crippling.

“Soundwave, we need to talk.”

 

“We’re getting depressed, especially Jessica.”

     He cocked his head slightly.

“I’m used to not having many people to talk to, but Jessica isn’t. The lack of social interaction is making us depressed.”

 

“‘Lack of social interaction’, eh? Knockout, how much longer until they reach their peak?”

“Should be any day now. You could probably go ahead with the procedure today if you really wanted to.”

“No, we have waited this long. I will not risk it just because the humans have become bored with themselves. Just give them something to look after if they really want it.”

 

“Oh god…”

“It is what you call a canine companion, is it not?”

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!”

     The two humans were huddled together on the top bunk, the one place they hadn’t been since they’d been stuck here.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT COULD DO TO US?”

     Starscream waited for her answer,

“THAT’S A FUCKING HYENA DUDE! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT?!”

“It is a native species.”

“WELL PUT IT BACK WHERE YOU FOUND IT, GODDAMMIT!”

“You no longer desire a new companion?”

“NOT ONE THAT COULD EAT US! JESUS, MAN!”

     Starscream laughed as he switched out the beast with a small tank. The baby bearded dragon peered at them curiously through the glass.

“This will make less of a mess than giving you another mammal.”

 

“Lord Megatron-”

“Yes,” he sighed, “What is it, Knockout?”

“I have some very disturbing news… it seems that all of our primary simulations have failed-”

“What do you mean _failed_?” Megatron’s voice was almost at the brink of yelling, but he tried to keep calm, “I have entrusted this task to you, and now you fail me?” his voice was harsh, threatening. Knockout did not wish to see the side of him that Starscream so often did, so he tried to soften the blow with his other findings,

“And how, exactly, is that _good_ news? The notion is utterly repulsive!”

“I know, my Lord, believe me. But if my secondary simulations are correct, and they always are, then the alternative should give you the means to produce hatchlings.” Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose, “You know that I would never propose such a thing if I did not think that it would work.”

   The large Con waved his scientist away, a sigh of relief barely audible in the large room as he walked out the door. Though he never intended for his experiment to take him to these lengths, he had no choice. If he was going to repopulate Cybertron, he would have to see to his humans _personally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Knockout that I think of is more like the one from Transformers prime- really sassy, pretty self involved, doesn't mind using contractions, and is interested in human culture and customs. He's not as annoying as the one from the show, I just sort of based him around that type of personality. He's also got the same color scheme. It's really a shame they didn't put him in the movies, it would have been interesting to see the Bay version of KO


	8. Just a Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream makes an intriguing proposition

“So we’re in Africa. Finally we’re getting some information!”

“How will we ever get out of here?! Not to mention the trouble of getting to some kind of authority since we’re clearly away from any civilization!”

“Don’t worry about surviving in the desert, I’ll take care of you out there. What I need you to do is get us out of _here_.”

“I’m trying, but all Soundwave shows me are just… it’s useless! He just shows me how to do minimal repair work, and I have no idea what else I could do since I’m afraid to mess with something and blow both of us up! I can’t read their language so I can’t decide what’s ok to touch and what isn’t! It’s not like there’s a manual on it!”

“Shhh, hey calm down. It’s ok, I know you’re trying your best. I’m sure we’ll figure it out eventually. Why don’t we go and see how our new pet is doing?”

 

     If they were rescuing the species, Starscream would be damned if Megatron got all the glory by being the sole propagator. Once Megatron went back into their makeshift med bay to make sure that he had all of the proper information on human anatomy, Starscream approached him carefully,

“Wouldn’t it be prudent, Lord Megatron, that one of the females be assigned to another bot so that the coding sequence would not be disrupted by the influence of the hatchlings having one of the same parental unites?”

Megatron chuckled, “And would that ‘other bot’ I assign happen to be my second?”

“If that would be your wish, my Lord! I would consider it a great honor to be chosen to help our species once again flourish and dominate the galaxy.”

     Megatron thought about his proposal, and even though he did not like the idea of Starscream impregnating one of his fleshlings, his points were valid. The thought of an inbred species made his metaphorical skin crawl. There was also another factor to consider: Starscream was a Seeker. Having a brand new aerial armada had been on his to-do-list, and Starscream’s own lineage would factor in to how agile his new armada would be.

“Your insight has been noted.” He replied coolly.

     It would be two more days until Megatron finally graced Starscream with his reply, letting his second in command stew in his worries for which bot he would. He was called into the med bay,

“You summoned me, my Lord?”

“The issue regarding the females…” He said as he kept researching on his screen. “We will need more Seekers in our new dynasty.” He made a sideways glance towards his commander, “I have decided to make you the primary for the one called ‘Natalie’.”

“Oh! Thank you, Lord Megatron! Your wisdom knows no bounds, and I will do my best to propagate more flyers for you.”

“You had better.”

     The next morning Megatron woke his pets and told them to get ready and feed themselves, which was odd because he usually just let them do whatever they wanted. Natalie got depressed walking past all of their paintings. They had started off painting scenes of the outside world, but then slowly their paintings began to show their true emotions by using rough strokes and violent colors.

“I think today’s the day.”

 

 

“It seems that the both of you have reached optimal weight and nutritional balance.”

     Natalie couldn’t keep herself from asking,

“What does that mean for us?”

“It means that we can finally begin with our little experiment.”

     The smile he flashed them filled them with such horror that Jessica actually almost peed herself.

_“They’re actually going to try and go through with this.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con is coming in the next chapter, but i don't think it's TOO bad so I think it'll be ok for most people


	9. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **THIS IS A NON-CON CHAPTER WITH SOME GRAPHIC CONTENT**
> 
> -more graphic content is marked with stars at the beginning and end of the passages
> 
> (not super horrible so it might be ok for certain readers to read)  
> (I think that it's sort of important to read so that you get a feel for how their relationships start out and how they differ)

****

     They held each other until Starscream came to collect Natalie.

“No, what are you doing!”

“I have assigned the pale one to Starscream.”

“No, please-”

     Starscream had to pry them off of one another, a feat made much more difficult because of the fact that he was trying to _not_ kill them. Natalie’s cries of protest were soon muffled by the closing of Megatron’s door. She would not show him how weak she was because of this. No, Jessica would take it like a champ. They would figure out a way to get out of here, and once they did, those alien babies would soon be abortions.

     Megatron watched Jessica carefully, wanting to see how she would react to her predicament. He was impressed with her resolve, but he knew that it was just a mask. Humans were social creatures that created deep bonds with one another, and he knew that the loss of her housemate was crushing her inside.

“I want to make something very clear.” He ran a claw over her cheek, “I will lubricate you to ease the process and make sure that you will not sustain damage that could impede with your delivery,” she shivered as he leaned in to her face, “but I will teach what it means to be a true subordinate if you resist.” She nodded. “Now undress.”

     He still didn’t find her beautiful, but he did slightly appreciate the softness of her curves, and he enjoyed watching her chest heave from how erratic her breathing was becoming.

“Good, pet.”

     His reply had a gentle tone to it, but Jessica had no illusions about what was going to happen. She wasn’t going to fight back, but there was no doubt in her mind that this wasn’t rape, and all she could do was try and enjoy as much as she could so that she could try and convince herself that it wasn’t so bad… that she didn’t need to kill herself afterwards…

 

     **With her he was slow, deliberate. He wanted her to feel just how powerful he could truly be by controlling her even now- thrusting slow enough to make her feel the texture of his interface cable, and yet not fast enough to get her off. Megatron had no need to be hasty or talk during their ‘alone time’ because he knew that at the end of the day, she was his, and she knew who she would be bowing to. She whined for a much awaited release, but he had no intention or want of giving her one. He chuckled darkly at her predicament, only changing pace when it would satisfy himself. He finally finished off, a large gush of liquid filling her up, making her glare at him. She would be damned if she would be used like this and not at least be given a small bit of satisfaction.

     Starscream’s technique, however, varied greatly from his superior’s. He needed to make sure that Natalie knew that he was the one in control, the one who called all the shots. This was the only time that the Seeker was in complete control of a situation, and he wasn’t going to waste it. His thrusting was hard, fast, and not at all gentle. The way his hand wrapped around her made her cry out; bruises growing underneath her skin. She could feel where a bump was forming on her pubic bone from how hard he was ramming into her.

     Starscream had made the same declaration as Megatron when it came to lubrication, but Natalie had squirmed so much that he decided that it was too much of a hassle. She was already well enough lubricated because of her contracting muscles from being afraid, he saw no point to it now.

“Starscream, please-”

“Commander Starscream!”

     She winced.

“SAY IT!”

“Commander… Commander Starscream… please, it hurts-”

     He stared at her blankly, not quite understanding how rough he was being with her. By his account, he was being relatively gentle compared to how he would have been with a femme of his own kind. He eased up on his pace, but still did nothing about the pressure as he still did not seem to understand just _why_ she was hurting. The women had seen him angry before so she just cried silently, not wanting to incur his wrath in her vulnerable state. By the time he was done she could barely breathe, barely stand. When Jessica walked into their bunker after her much needed shower, her heart jumped into her throat. A crumpled black and blue mess of a woman was what cowered on the floor behind their beds.**

“He did this to you?”

     The ferocity in her voice almost made Natalie jump out of her skin, but instead she just nodded silently.

“MEGATRON!” she screeched into the console.

     The bot was patched into Soundwave’s comm at her request. Not really wanting or caring about what she had to say, Megatron humored her by taking the time.

“Yes?” he sighed.

“You need to keep a tighter leash on your dogs.”

“How dare you-”

“Have you seen Natalie? HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT HE’S DONE TO HER!?”

“I have not seen the pale one since I took you from your stasis chamber.”

“Then go and take a look.” She hissed.

     Megatron was slightly horrified by what he saw when he sauntered over to where Natalie sat on the floor, not because he cared for her personal well-being, but because his second in command had damaged a very precious resource.

“STARSCREAM.” He bellowed.

     Starscream slowly entered the room where his commander stood, not wanting to get too close to him in this state.

“Come here and look at _this_.” He walked over and looked at Natalie’s sorry state. “Do you know the trouble- the time that it took for me to procure these two incubators?” he grabbed Starscream’s throat and slammed him against the wall, making both of the women jump. “If you cannot learn to be more careful then I will assign Soundwave to the female in your stead. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Lord Megatron!”

 

_“So much for being replaceable.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first draft for this chapter was very disturbing so I actually changed it for my own benefit .-.
> 
> To me this non-con isn't TOO bad, and I rewrote this several times because I didn't want it to be so disturbing (especially because this is not the original direction my fic was intended to take)
> 
> The next chapter is almost entirely sexual (not clearly non-con but they're captives so technically it is), but not violent
> 
> *Chapters might be more delayed than normal because a lot of the time I have trouble after a certain point. I'm really good with beginnings and endings, but the middle chapters where stuff actually happens is hard for me and takes a lot longer for me. Like I already have some of the end written out, along with stuff for the second half of the story, but the middle is slowing me down.


	10. Evolving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST THE ENTIRE CHAPTER IS SEXUALLY EXPLICIT (not clearly non-con, but they're captives so technically it is), but it is NOT violent so I won't be putting stars next to anything.  
> This chapter is about sex but it's more about how their relationships are changing.

     Knockout determined when they would be the most fertile, which was good because all of them really REALLY did not want to have sex more than was necessary. Starscream took extra care of Natalie when it was their time of the month to interface. He decided against harboring his hatred for her because for one, she wasn’t the one who ratted him out; and two, if he kept on hating her he might have ‘accidentally’ squashed her and he could not afford to make Megatron THAT angry. They both decided that Natalie would be in charge of her own lubrication because she could not stand it when Starscream touched her platonically, let alone sexually. He did not mind in the least.

   Communication was key to their relationship, which was odd to Natalie at first. She would never have thought that Starscream would be so observant towards her, and as Jessica put it ‘A lot less rape-y’.

“Are you sufficiently lubricated?”

“Yes.” She whispered.

     He was getting very good at being gentle, which surprised her to no end. She wondered if Megatron had threatened him another time while they were out of the room.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

“No, I distinctly heard you whine-”

“No, I’m fine really!”

     She was glad of the fact that they had both agreed to do this while she was faced away from him, she didn’t want him to see her blush. He started up again and another whine escaped her lips.

“There it was again!”

“It doesn’t hurt, really.”

“Then what was that?”

“I… I…”

     She was so ashamed of herself. She wasn’t like Jessica, she couldn’t control her body and her emotions the way that her friend could. Jessica always bit down and bared their interfaces like a champ, even telling her that Megatron seemed to take a liking to her and decided that maybe letting her finish would make her more happy which would be better for getting pregnant!

     Starscream waited patiently for her reply, but when she offered none he decided that if she didn’t like what he was doing then she would say something. He continued, hating that he relished the way her insides felt. He was so close to overloading when Natalie suddenly let out a high-pitched moan and tightened around him, sending him over the brink. He grunted, something that he never allowed himself to do around her, which surprised them both. Starscream just sat in his chair holding her in his hand. They were both silent, too afraid to say anything.

   It finally dawned on him that the tightening sensation was what was ‘supposed’ to happen when two humans interfaced. He had read about it in the databases: that when a human female overloads their muscles contract, and when they mate with human male the male can overload because of said sensation. A part of him was wholly disgusted at the fact that he had caused that to happen- and that he had enjoyed it. But another part of it, the part that was most prevalent in his current mind, felt powerful and gleeful at the idea of being able to make Natalie feel like that and control her body in such a way.

   He had also found on the internet that the proper way to bond and make a female feel the most at ease after mating was something called ‘cuddling’. He had known about this since he first started his research, but found it utterly repulsive, so he initially vowed to himself to never indulge the notion if his human ever brought it up in the future. This time, however, he decided to give her a small glimmer of affection because of her performance. As Starscream leaned back against the wall, he pulled out of her and then lifted her up to press her against his chest. Natalie felt dwarfed by his hand completely covering her, and froze instinctively. What was he doing? Was he trying to crush her? He would have tried harder if he was going to kill her…

_“Oh my god. He’s trying to hug me. He’s actually trying to hug me.”_

     She didn’t really know what else to do but slowly reach up and awkwardly pat the armor next to her head. They couldn’t leave his quarters until Megatron summoned them, so they just lay there in uncertain silence until Starscream got his comm message.

 

     Jessica had finally figured out what Megatron liked when it came to sex. It was basically the only power she had over him, and while she rode his cable all she could think about were the ways that she might be able to manipulate him into getting what she wanted. Sex was a powerful controlling force in the relationships that she’d had in the past. She was able to anticipate her partners needs, able to influence them into doing what she wanted if need be. She decided that Megatron would be no different, and that she would begin to treat him more like a boyfriend rather than a captor to gain his trust and throw off his suspicions. She would play the part of a Stockholm syndrome-stricken woman, and she would play it well.

     He took absolutely forever to overload, something that Jessica would have appreciated if any of this meant anything to her. Her thoughts could wander for a time before she finally let herself orgasm because of the time that he took to relieve himself.

   The Decepticon leader deemed her work more than acceptable- but he wouldn’t tell her that. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of knowing for sure whether or not he appreciated her efforts, and she knew this. What Megatron didn’t seem to realize was that both ladies were becoming masters of reading their body language. It’s what made Natalie so good at calming down her captors, and what made Jessica so good at manipulating them to fit their needs. She knew every twitch, every grunt, every move that he made. She could read him like a book, but she was very good at hiding it: she always made sure to ask him if he liked what she was doing, or if he wanted her to do something else so that it looked as if she was unsure of her actions. It had to be done in a certain way, at a certain time, or else he would get annoyed and pinch whatever body part he deemed appropriate. She had to admit though, it took her a little while longer to read him than the other bots because of how talented he was at controlling himself. Well, everyone but Soundwave. That bastard was as easy to read as ancient Greek.

     Suddenly she felt his thumb gently rub her back, something that he had never done before. He never really showed her any kind of affection other than his ‘lubrication efforts’, which he took his sweet time with just to torture her. She looked up at him with her best bed bedroom eyes and bit her bottom lip, arching her back into his digit. He growled in response, loving the idea of her finally warming up enough to him to maybe consciously increase her efforts at getting pregnant. He thought that maybe if she liked him enough, she would actually _try_ to get fertilized so that the process would go quicker and she could produce more and more hatchlings over time.

     His version of whispering sweet nothings was complimenting her on how hard she was trying to please him or how much she seemed to like their interfacing, rather than talking about how lovely she was or how good she felt like a normal partner would. He did not want her to think that she could ever have any power over him, so he worded his comments very selectively.

“I knew you could not resist me. You love the way this feels.”

“Yes, Lord Megatron.”

     The seductive way she stated his title sent a chill down into his spark. She made it sound as if she would obey him and only him… please him and _only_ him.

     She made it sound like she _belonged_ to him.

“Yes, I am your Lord… and you will overload when I make you overload-”

     He leaned her back enough to hit a very special spot that he had found out about on the internet. He was equally disgusted and impressed with the fact that humans seemed to be able to find pleasure in just about anything, but he was glad that he had this information on hand. Jessica couldn’t stop her legs from opening wider, or the completely animalistic noises that she emitted. He smirked at his human’s obvious euphoria and placed a digit under her rump to make her move against her g-spot in the most effective way possible. He thought for a moment that he had injured her when her eyes rolled back into her head and she went silent, but a few seconds later he felt a wave after wave of spasms hit as she gripped his fingers for dear life. He was so shocked at her reaction that he hadn’t noticed that he was emptying himself into her already. Her liquid was different than it usually was, almost the same consistency of his own.

   He felt the transition of her muscles going from almost rock hard to completely limp almost instantaneously and he wondered if this could cause any damage to her in the long run. When she finally caught her breath she looked up at him and flashed him her sexiest smile.

“You really know how to satisfy a girl.” She said seductively.

“And… you are not injured?”

     His reaction was almost too genuine to believe. If they had been dating then her heart would have melted, but she knew his concern was only because he needed her.

“No,” she laughed, “you just made me cum too hard…” She rocked back and forth on his cable, watching to make sure he believed that she really appreciated what he did. He made a satisfied rumble in response,

“So you _did_ enjoy it then?”

“Immensely.” She kissed his finger tenderly, making sure to let him feel her tongue. “But I didn’t see you cum.”

“Did you not feel-”

“That was just an automatic response. I want to make you feel just as good as you make me feel.”

     In an instant she was off of him, getting down in his lap and balancing on her knees. She took the tip of his member into her hands and licked it lovingly, gradually taking it into her mouth. She felt him shiver, and suddenly his hand dropped onto the arm of his chair. He watched her attentively, unwilling to admit how good this felt. She stroked his shaft, not breaking eye contact the entire time she was blowing him. He growled at her to show his dominance, but she refused to look away. She wanted to see if he really liked being pleased like this, or if she had found a way to make him uncomfortable. He lifted his hand again, and for a moment it seemed like he was going to push her off, but instead he rested the tip of his finger on the back of her head. This only lasted for a second, as he began to push down and force her to take more of him in.

     He wanted to test her limits. Would she be willing to ‘deep throat’ as the humans put it, or would her will to please him be broken because of her discomfort? Her eyes teared up a little, but she didn’t stop, and she didn’t look away. She was going to keep going just to show him that at this moment, he was not the one in control. It didn’t take him long to overload this time because he was consciously aware of her movements and her rhythm. She was glad of the fact that his hands went limp enough for her to come up while he finished so that she wouldn’t be drowned by the impending gusher, but she still couldn’t back away. She was inwardly disgusted at being covered in his ejaculate, but she quickly changed her expression to one of complete and utter satisfaction as his optics came back online. He hummed in his throat, and used his claws to rub his scent into her skin. She would have a hard time scrubbing the smell out, which would make her a walking advertisement of what they did together.

“Have I pleased you, Lord Megatron?”

He almost said yes until he got his bearings, “You have done an adequate amount of effort… to produce positive results...” He finally replied.

     Jessica realized that that would be as good as it was going to get so she smiled and kissed his stomach before she asked to be allowed back into her apartment to take a shower. He let her down so gently into her bathroom that it almost felt like she just took a single step to get there. As she turned the water on she noticed that she was still standing there, watching her.

_“If he wants a show then I guess I have to give him one.”_

     She faced away from the stream, letting him watch the cum flow down her body and mix with the water. She tilted her head back, hoping that the way she was rinsing herself was good enough for him. She tried her best to put on a good performance while she washed and rinsed again. She would glance out of the corner of her eye, trying to not let him think that she was doing this just for him: she wanted it to look as natural as possible, and since he didn’t usually watch her bathe, he didn’t know the difference. He reached down and ran his finger over her breasts to help get off the last remnants of their time together. She tried to act the way she did when she was in love, and so she began to pull his hand closer and lean into it, pretending that she didn’t want him to pull away. He grumbled approvingly, but he took his hand out anyway. It pleased him that she was acting like this but he didn’t actually want to touch her more than was necessary. He had already tried to help her clean herself in an effort to make himself seem more personable- and that was enough for one quartex.

     Natalie was finally dropped off and allowed to wash as well. Megatron decided that he didn’t need to watch this one too so he turned and walked away. She shot Jessica a questioning look, but her friend just put her finger to her mouth and pointed to their room. She wrote Natalie a note and slipped it underneath her pillow before Megatron came back later to nod goodnight to her. She waved coyly at him before jumping into bed.

     As he was about to lie down on for recharge, Megatron noticed something that disturbed him greatly. Jessica hadn’t realized what she had put on their display screen earlier that day when she turned the knob absentmindedly.

 

     A lone cheetah watching the sunset graced their bedroom wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the Cons are forgetting that their humans aren't there of their own accord...
> 
> And in case you're wondering about how their anatomies would work together- I always figured that since they can change the size and shape of their bodies that they would also be able to change the size and shape of their junk


	11. Apple Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeds of doubt are sewn throughout the compound

“And he actually _liked_ it? He actually said so?”

“Well… sort of. Basically… I mean you know he would never just admit it outright. What about you? You seemed extra flushed last night.” Jessica teased.

“It was the first time I had enjoyed myself like that since I got here… I have no idea if he felt the same way. But he did try and show affection.”

“No! Really?”

“He hugged me.”

“No. Fucking. Way.”

Natalie nodded solemnly, “He did. And I didn’t initiate it or anything.”

“Jeeze… they’re going a bit soft, aren’t they?”

“You always seem so…”

“What?” Natalie couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence. “You think I like this shit, don’t you?”

“No! Well I mean, yes a little? I mean it doesn’t seem like you ever really minded as much-”

“The only way that I know that I will be here tomorrow is if I pretend that it’s all ok.”

     The seriousness in her voice and her expression made Natalie regret ever saying anything. She knew that Jessica had her own little plan, her own mentality about this… but she never expected to hear _that_.

“I’m sorry… I won’t bring it up again.”

 

“I wouldn’t know, My Lord! What would the big deal be about that anyway, they had many images to choose from-”

Megatron slapped his Seeker, “The big deal, you complete and utter idiot, is that they obviously know where they are located in this pathetic excuse for a planet!”

     Megatron’s inquiries were left unanswered by all, and Starscream would not be the one to admit that he had brought a local specimen into their midst. Even Soundwave was unware of the disturbance as Starscream had hidden his little pet from them in his cockpit while taking it in and out of the compound.

“But, wouldn’t it be just as common a place to choose form as any of the other images, Master? I hear that some of the insects like to go back to their places of origin.”

“Starscream… they have not projected that image for the entirety of their visit. What makes you so sure that it is a random occurrence?”

     Megatron’s growing suspicion of Starscream would not yield as his Commander wasn’t trying to find out who it was that had told the girls where they were. He seemed worried, but not in a way that would paint a target on his back.

“I have inspected their image history, and it seems that they have gone through images of almost all of Earth’s continents. I think, My Lord, that they are just scrolling through them in order of region.”

     Megatron’s thoughtful silence did nothing to calm the smaller Con. He was almost positive that nothing good would come from whatever judgement he would make, even if he did decide that Starscream was innocent. Megatron finally waved him away so that he could pull up more information on his screens. Starscream’s engines let out a long whine as soon as the doors shut behind him.

“Going well?”

“What?”

“You’re little… _excursion_. I’m presuming that Megatron didn’t find out that it was you who told the females where we are located.”

Starscream pinned Knockout to the opposite wall, “Keep your voice down you fool!” he hissed. “Do you realize how Megatron would-”

Kockout threw his hands up, “Don’t you think that you would be deactivated already if I had ratted you out?” he replied nonchalantly. Starscream’s grip loosened, “To be honest I find the whole thing quite hilarious.”

“That they know where we are?”

“That you thought you could somehow get away with it.”

“What are you playing at, Knockout?”

“Nothing. It’s just extremely boring here… In this place... Without being able to go outside…” he sighed wistfully. Starscream looked him up and down, “I promise that I won’t say a word about this. Believe me when I tell you that, so far, this has been my only entertainment on this absolutely horrible planet.”

Starscream scoffed, “So the only reason you are not going to report me is because it is in your own best interest… the interest of being ‘entertained’?”

“Exactly.” Knockout brushed his commander’s hands from his shoulders, “Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and check my patients.”

“Don’t you mean your _experiments_ , Doctor?”

“That’s what I said!” He replied from over his shoulder.

 

“Good afternoon, ladies.”

“Good afternoon, Knockout.” They replied in unison.

“And how are we doing today?” he asked as he consulted his tablet.

“Fine.”

“Just ‘fine’?”

“Were you really expecting a different answer today?”

“Not really, but it’s always a good policy to check. Any injuries from your last interfacings that I need to know about?”

“Just the usual bruising in the usual places.”

     He motioned for them to get up onto their examination tables, having them put their feet into the stirrups at the same time. He found it easier to examine them both at once and write simple notes instead of doing a full inspection. They knew when to tell him if something was wrong, and his scans would pick up most of their injuries anyway so he just didn’t bother most of the time.

“Hey, doc… can I ask you something?”

“Does it pertain to your medical history or bodily health?”

“Uh… no?”

“Then no.”

“Why are you a Decepticon?”

“I thought that I- wait _what_?”

“Why are you a Decepticon.” Natalie repeated.

“What would make you ask such a question?”

“You seem… different. I mean from the other Cons. You speak more like a human, you’re more laid back, you seem to just go with the flow and not care about whatever Megatron has planned. You also don’t really seem like a violent person.”

“What’s your point?”

     Knockout putting his hand on his hip wasn’t a very good sign, but she didn’t really have any other time to ask him so she figured she’d give it her best shot.

“I’m asking you why you decided to become a Decepticon rather than being an Autobot or just not choosing a side at all, because it seems like you’d be happier not taking orders or just being able to treat patients without having to also perform experiments on people.”

     Knockout caught the laugh in his throat before it could become a full-on cackle,

“They really should start teaching you two at least a little Cybertronian history.” The women cocked their heads, “The Autobots were the oppressors on our planet. Megatron formed the Decepticon legion to get out from underneath their thumb. They treated us very badly, and I have no conscience when it comes to the idea of getting rid of them. And don’t get your information twisted- I LOVE doing experiments. Probably more than I like treating bots, and Megatron gives me ample opportunity to pursue my work to my spark’s content.” He leaned in to their faces, “I’m going to make this very clear so that your pretty little heads can understand what I’m saying: I made my choice for my own best interest. I know that, and Megatron knows that. I decided to go with the team that _wouldn’t_ treat me like scrap, and who would actually value my talents instead of letting me waste them by doing menial work.”

“And how’s that working out for you?”

“Watch it, Brownie.” He snapped back.

“All I’m saying is,” Jessica continued, “is that we see the Autobots on the news all the time, and they get to be outside and have friends _without_ having to be constantly monitored by their superiors. Their leader seems to actually trust them.” she ended cockily.

     The thought had never occurred to Knockout before. Were Optimus’ Autobots truly trusted enough to be let out on their own? What would possess them to ever go back to him? If it were him then he would have just up and left a long time ago if there wasn’t a constant threat of deactivation from Megatron. Only a few Decepticons were let out for scouting. The rest of them, as Megatron put it, “Were too valuable to the Decepticon cause to be out and about without proper protection.” And it was true that Knockout only possessed a few sharp medical implants to defend himself with, but wasn’t Ratchet in the same boat as him… and thanks to Laserbeak, Knockout knew for a fact that the medical officer went with Optimus on many of his missions without having to log his every detail…

“Doctor?”

“Hm?” he quickly left his thoughts.

“I asked how much longer we need to be in the stirrups, my hips are hurting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -'Brownie' is what Knockout calls Jess when he gets pissed at her, just like how the bots call each other 'grounder' or 'flyer'  
> in a derogatory way  
> -They don't have a full concept of racism, but he knows that what he's doing isn't very nice so he keeps doing it  
> -I liked the starscream/ko dynamic in tfp so i'm carrying it over here  
> -KO is my favorite Con, in case any of you were wondering. I think it's because he's like their version of sassy gay friend (if you don't know what that is, I wholeheartedly urge you to google those videos. They're hilarious)


	12. Get Out Of My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout having internal struggles is also making his work harder to complete

     Knockout didn’t seem as focused as he usually was- taking longer to input data into his computer, running a test twice because he forgot that he already had, and once he even forgot to drop the girls back into their box. He still wasn’t sure if they did it on purpose, but those slagging femmes had definitely gotten into his head. He now questioned everything, even his loyalty to the Decepticons. Everything they had described to him was presented as fact, and he knew that they weren’t lying because he was measuring their vitals at the time. Luckily he was keeping himself together in front of the rest of the Cons. The humans were the only ones who noticed what was going on, and no one would believe them if they tried to rat him out so he wasn’t too worried about it.

     In fact, they seemed concerned with his well-being.

“Doc… are you ok? You seem kinda off.”

“I’m fine!” he snapped.

     They jumped at his sudden outburst, not used to Knockout acting like he was going to hurt them. He was one of the only Decepticons that they weren’t actively afraid of, and they didn’t want that to change.

“We can take a break if you need to rest for a little while.”

     The sensation of Natalie’s tiny hand on his digit was disturbing to him, so much so that he instinctively jerked out of her grasp without even fully registering what was happening.

“Are you… _pitying_ me?”

“I could never pity you, Knockout. I’m _empathizing_.” The thought that she could ever pity someone who helped hold her hostage was completely absurd to her until she realized that she was doing something equally odd. “We understand that you might be tired of doing these tests, just like we’re tired of taking them. Nothing could have changed in a day, why don’t you just enter the same data as the past two days like you were going to do anyway and then we can all go and rest.”

     The stared at her blankly. He was going to yell at her for attempting to assume that they were on the same level, but the look on her face made him realize that she wasn’t trying to talk down to him. His expression softened until he just gave up and did what she suggested.

“Not a word of this to Megatron.”

“Understood.”

 

“I figured out how to remotely access Soundwave’s computer.”

“What good will that do besides show us more of their language- that we can’t read!”

“His commands are virtually the same as ours. They have the same symbols. If I can do it while he’s in recharge, then I can access his computer and post a message on the FBI website! They could track where the message came from via satellite, all I need to do is plant something into their database to keep the signal open and get it past whatever they’re using to shield this place, but there’s a risk of it being detected. I would have to make it look like it came straight from Soundwave’s computer instead of from here.”

     Even within the darkness of their little cocoon, Natalie could see the tears streaming down Jessica’s face.

“Do it.”

 

     The following night Jessica watched Natalie type in her command to get past their firewalls and shielding, and then a screen popped up that they almost didn’t recognize. It had been so long since they’d read something of human invention that wasn’t a book, they had to shake themselves a bit to keep from wasting their time gaping at it.

“Keep it short.”

_“Send help. Abducted by Decepticons for about 7 months. Forced to reprod-”_

“No, don’t send that!”

“Why?”

“Do you think they’re going to risk their necks for us if they think we’re carrying demon spawn? You might as well just be telling them to nuke this entire place!”

     Natalie promptly did as she was told and deleted her last sentence.

“Do you think we should do anything else while we’re on here?”

“If we try and contact our families then that will only put them at risk. Just stick to that and then do the thing you were talking about.”

     Natalie promptly made it look like their internet exploration was accessed from Soundwave’s console and then deleted the history on theirs, only leaving the data from the last time they turned it on.

“That should do it.”

Jessica clapped her on the back, “Nice job. Let’s go get some sleep so that we don’t look too suspicious in the morning. We don’t need our eye bags any bigger than usual.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KO now has a bigger role in this story than I first anticipated...


	13. Forced Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Natalie realize the full wrath of their actions

“Your little escape attempt will not be tolerated.”

“But we didn’t-”

“You will no longer be treated as a top priority.”

“NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME- WE’VE BEEN HERE FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG, AND ALL WE WERE TRYING TO DO WAS CONTACT OUR FAMILIES AND TELL THEM THAT WERE STILL ALIVE!”

“Your insubordination is becoming tiresome.” Starscream leaned in close, tilting her chin up to meet the snarl plastered on his face, “I am giving you one last warning.”

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU LOCK US UP AND FORCE US TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU AND THEN EXPECT US TO JUST FALL IN LINE, BUT YOU’RE WRONG! WE WILL _NEVER_ HELP YOU!”

 

_“They decided that if we weren’t going to give them offspring willingly then they would make us._

_After living so long with them and getting almost everything that we asked for, having it all taken away was a big shock. I never would have argued with Starscream if I knew that this would happen... I let myself get too comfortable… I let myself think that we were on equal ground…_

_They were much too forceful, much too rough compared to what we were used to. We no longer felt safe around them once the illusion was gone… they broke us._ I let them break us.

 _Our bruises would barely start to turn green before they made new ones. Those blacks and blues were a constant reminder of my mistake.” She looked up at him with glazed eyes, “I wholly blame myself for this. I put Natalie through this,_ it’s all my fault- _”_

_“Ms. Wood, nobody is blaming you. You did what you thought was best at the time, and if you hadn’t sent that signal then you wouldn’t be here right now.”_

_“But if I hadn’t made her send the signal then she wouldn’t be how she is now.”_

_“There’s no way that you could have known. And even if you had, would that really have changed anything? Would you really be willing to risk staying there forever just so that they wouldn’t have injected the two of you?”_

 

     Their daily vaccinations were painful compared to the ones that human doctors used. The needles were much too large for comfort, and to top it all off Knockout didn’t even wait for the alcohol to dry on their skin before he poked them. The shots made their arms ache and their minds foggy, sensations that they were no longer used to. They endured this twice a day for weeks, and they still had to bare their little ‘meetings’ with Megatron and Starscream. Natalie had slowly begun to give up and just let the Cons do their work with as little trouble as possible, meanwhile Jessica had taken it upon herself to summon up as many swear words and insults as her hazy mind could muster and fling them at their doctor. She didn’t dare direct them at his superiors anymore, not after what happened the first time she fought back. The splint on her arm was enough of a reminder to keep her from doing so, even in her state.

     The only time that their minds became clear enough to really hold conversations was in the dead of night while everyone else was in recharge. They took turns staying awake to see how long it took for their meds to wear off, and once they found the specific time they knew they had to utilize it,

“If this works, we need a Plan B.”

“What could possibly be a Plan B at this point? And I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to make them angry again. Just imagine what they might do to us…”

“I’m saying that maybe… maybe we should think about cutting down the garden if things start to grow.” Jessica emphasized her idea using her eyes but Natalie still didn’t get it. “I mean,” she sighed angrily, “we could get rid of them if we could just find a way to do it.”

     Natalie’s shock was overcome with a drastic idea as soon as she lifted the blanket and caught sight of the bunk stairs.

 

     Knockout was especially chipper after their latest tests, something that did not bode well for the two humans.

“Good news, ladies. You’re both pregnant.”

     Natalie immediately keeled over and threw up. Jessica could do nothing as all the color faded from her face. This was the worst possible outcome. Their minds flooded with thoughts as other Decepticons came in to congratulate the doctor on his tireless efforts.

     There was only one thing left for them to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had most of the chapter written out for a while and then hit a writer's block... The middle of the chapter was missing and I only just now figured out how to fit one in there.
> 
> The Italics are a flash-forward, you'll see who they're talking to later on in the second half of their story


	14. Foodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout continues to lean towards the humans sympathies

     Their injections stopped, but now they had to fill their bellies with numerous pills- even one with energon. The glowing blue pill only served as a further reminder of what lay inside of them, and every time they had to take it they couldn’t bare looking at it.

“Oh don’t look so upset.” Knockout chided, “You knew that this was coming.”

“Yah but we were still wishing it wasn’t…”

“And now we can barely eat with so many pills in us!”

     Soundwave replaced their console with a simple comm system with a speaker and only one button that would call him and _only_ him. He still couldn’t figure out what they had done to their old equipment, but he was not going to keep it there to find out. Megatron was already mad at him for ‘letting’ them send out a signal, he did not need to set bait and risk another one getting out as well.

 

     Weeks passed, ultrasounds were taken, and the girls grew less and less into what they used to be. Knockout decided to tell Megatron that if they didn’t stop their sedation the hatchlings would be stillborn. He agreed to it, but only so long as they were monitored constantly. He prayed to Primus that no one would notice that some of the notes from his sedative file had been deleted. No one else needed to know that his concoction had no effect on the fetuses.

“Oh god,” Natalie whined, “I’m so HUNGRY.”

“You were just fed an hour ago.” Lazerbeak replied flatly.

“But I’m so hungry!” she whined again.

“Lazerbeak,” Kockout interrupted, “a human female’s hunger intensifies with pregnancy. You would have known that if you had read the files I gave you.” The smaller Decepticon rolled his optics and flew out of the room to avoid more lectures.

“I could really use some ice cream right now.” Natalie whispered to herself.

     Jessica still hadn’t come to. She had to be woken up whenever they had to eat or take their pills. Pregnancy made her so listless and nonresponsive that it was a wonder to the Con that she didn’t just shut down. He sighed and knew that he was going to regret his decision to do this,

“And if you could make a list of foods that you wish to eat, what would they be?”

 

     Jessica came to to the smell of fresh blueberry pancakes and hot chocolate.

“NOOOOOOO WAAAAAAY!!!” she looked over as her friend, “AND YOU GOT APPLE PANCAKES!? WHAT IS THIS?!”

“SHH! Knockout smuggled us in some treats!”

     The pair sat together, happily gorging themselves on their food.

“You sure you don’t wanna try?”

“I can’t eat blueberries.”

“Oh, right… how are you?”

“I’ve been ok.” She leaned in close, “I think Knockout is changing sides.”

     Jessica’s eyes shot open. It was true that he was always the nicest one to them, considering- but he was still a Con, and he was still following Con orders.

“He’s going against Megatron’s wishes by bringing us this. You cannot tell ANYONE, understand?”

“I understand.”

 

     They once again looked forward to something, even it was just food. Their health improved to the point of Knockout noticing their skin coming back to life. He never thought he would ever take the time to notice something about them that wasn’t purely medical. He didn’t want to admit it, but they were growing on him and he was genuinely beginning to care about their well-being.

“But _why_ , Lord Megatron?”

“You wish to know that their development is acceptable, do you not?”

     Starscream sighed and bowed to his leader as her left the room. Why Megatron had suddenly decided that they had to have ‘quality time’ with their carriers was beyond him, but he had no choice. Every meeting he had with Natalie was as awkward as ever, and so ANNOYING. All she could tell him was how she was feeling since she had no other experiences going on, and all he could do was sit there and nod. He sometimes turned his audials off until he saw her expression change into something that seemed important.

     Megatron, however, could not get enough of their meetings. He so enjoyed the fact that his little pet had to sit and watch him do his work. He decided that they didn’t even need to talk, he just had to be able to see her and know that she was doing well in the doctor’s care. Jessica knew that the only reason she was allowed around Cybertronian was because all of the Cons knew that Natalie would have had to have been the one to hack and translate Soundwave’s computer. She was in no danger as long as she didn’t show any signs of learning the language.

     What they didn’t realize however, was that although Jessica couldn’t understand it, she could still remember the symbols. Every time they were put back together, Jessica wrote down the glyphs for Natalie to learn. Telling her what happened when he pushed each button or combination of them took a little longer, but she eventually had Megatron’s keyboard memorized so that she could give it to Natalie to learn. It was less hard than they thought it would be since she already knew most of the symbols from their old console. Soon Natalie could read the signs posted around the compound whenever they were carried to the med bay. They didn’t know how this would come in handy since they no longer had access to a computer, but they knew that it was a good idea to learn. She couldn’t read full paragraphs since there were still thousands of glyphs that were only on Megatron’s computer while he was reading ancient documents, but it was a start.

“And you can totally tell that he’s not even listening. I mean I’m only talking to him to keep from going crazy while we’re together, but I mean come on!”

“At least yours acts like he’s listening. Now Megatron just tells me to be quiet. He doesn’t even pretend. I don’t know what the hell they think they’re doing with us anyways, it’s just another kind of torture, and we know that they enjoy it just as much as we do. I have no idea what the fuck is going on anymore. I miss them ignoring us.”

“I think they just want to see our stomachs but they have to act like we’re bonding so that we’ll be back in line again. I think it’s just best to pretend-” Natalie rose both of her brows at Jessica, “or at least no cause any more problems.”

She sighed angrily, “Fine. Just don’t expect me to pretend to actually enjoy it too, because I don’t think I could.”

“Fair enough.”


	15. Abortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go south at a horrifying pace
> 
> **THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME GRAPHIC CONTENT** (but not horribly graphic)

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Natalie rocked uneasily on her heels, afraid for her roommate. “You could break your neck- or worse.”

“What the fuck’s worse than breaking your neck?”

“Breaking something important and then not dying.”

“I see your point…” she paused. “No, no I will not just stand by and let them get what they want.”

     Jessica had finally gathered up her courage. It had taken months, but she finally gotten it. It only took one catalyst to bring her to this point, but it was a big one to her.

_“Something is wrong with this baby.”_

_“Do you want to tell-”_

_“No, I mean like I can_ feel _that there’s something_ wrong _with it.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“This baby shouldn’t be born… there’s something bad about it, something terrible.”_

_“You mean like you can feel what kind of person it’s going to be?”_

_Jessica paced back and forth, knowing that her next words could make her seem like she had finally lost her mind,_

_“This_ thing _inside me is evil. It shouldn’t be here, it shouldn’t be_ allowed _to be here…”_

     She began her treacherous climb up the bunk steps, being especially careful to stay quiet and not slip before she reached the top. She looked down at her friend, took a deep breath, and stepped down.

     They were both surprised that she had survived the fall, but even more so that Megatron hadn’t been woken from his stasis. Jessica gained a black eye, but other than that nothing else seemed amiss. She all but ran back up the steps and then repeated the process. It was only on her third try that her fall had finally angled in such a way that her stomach hit on the edge of a step. Natalie quickly cupped her hands over Jessica’s mouth to muffle her scream. They needed to be sure that progress was made before they commed Soundwave for help.

     Jessica stood up on shaky legs, and as soon as she did blood began rapidly running down her legs and onto the floor. A laugh escaped her, then another and another until she was crying with relief. They waited to make sure that it actually worked, so when she started getting bad cramps they knew that it probably did. Jessica made Natalie stay with her instead of calling for help because, _“I want to see the look on their bastard faces when they see it on the floor.”_

     She had to scream into her pillow and push until it was finally out. They were both so relieved until they got a good look at it. It was unlike anything that they had ever seen; it looked more like a worm than a fetus, and it was made of metal _and_ flesh. The limbs and face were underdeveloped- the creature looked so demon-esque that it was frightening,

“It’s a complete abomination.” She pointed at it with anger, “It shouldn’t have been allowed to’ve been made in the first place!”

“Shhh, keep your voice down!”

     All of a sudden Jessica began hyperventilating, then all-out screaming. Megatron was finally woken up, and after he recovered from his annoyance he ran over to their box. It took him a few seconds to register what was going on, but the sight of blood finally got him to understand.

“What have you done…” he turned on the lights and examined them, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” he boomed.

     His fist slammed the wall next to them. Natalie’s first instinct was to run and hide, but Jessica was too distressed to do anything but sit there and bawl her eyes out. Natalie watched from underneath their bed as a hand came down and grabbed her friend along with the dead creature, the sound of heavy footsteps hurriedly exiting their chambers. She was left in deafening silence, not knowing what they were going to do to her friend, and worse- what they were doing to _her_. A puddle of tears slowly began to run over the metal as she cried quietly. She began shaking violently after she fixed her eyes on the puddle of blood and unknown matter. She could no longer move, no longer think. Her mind became a complete blank: even her worries left her as all she could see in her mind was what she was presently looking at. She didn’t hear Starscream come in. She didn’t feel his footsteps. She didn’t even flinch as the bunks were ripped from the floor.

     He dropped her next to Jessica while Knockout was still tending to her. She couldn’t even bring herself to look up at any of them or watch what he was doing. She had become completely numb, not even hearing the way that Starscream was yelling at her.

     She woke up from her blackout to find Jessica chained to the floor, still covered in blood.

 _“Megatron said she didn’t deserve to be clean of her sin. She deserved to sit there and think about what in her life had led her up to this moment- this_ shame _. At the time we didn’t realize that none of this was our fault to begin with, but we felt guilty all the same. Not for what Jessica had done earlier- but for everything else. They had broken us and made us think that we were the root of all problems. That we had no redeeming qualities. That there was nothing about us that made us people.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems like this is sudden, it's because it sort of is. I had this written out before I had even finished chapter 5, but honestly I just really wanted to get on with it because it's one of my favorites and I really didn't have any idea for any other filler chapters after the last one.
> 
> This half of the story will be wrapping up very soon, but I will continue my Surrogates series in the second half: Clandestine


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help finally starts to arrive

     The grotesque fetus now floated in a capsule next to them. Knockout had done his best at reviving it, even using purified energon to pump into its valves- but it still did not wake. He wanted to move it away from the females to keep their stress levels down, but Megatron told him to keep it there as a reminder.

     His patients no longer spoke to him, or each other for that matter. Jessica’s sustained injuries were even more severe that they had first thought. _“She might not be able to conceive again”_ she had heard someone say. She didn’t mind though, she had never planned of having kids anyway… she wasn’t the mothering type. Getting rid of that monster was worth it… it was worth it…

     They were now constantly monitored. Jessica was still chained up even though she still couldn’t move. She had fractured a rib and bruised some of her organs during her various falls; making her unable to even sit up in bed, and yet they still decided to put a chain around her ankle. Completely useless as it was, she knew that Megatron was merely sending a not-so-coded message to her that she still belonged to him. She looked over at Natalie, still curled up with her knees pulled up to her large belly… just the same as she was every other time she looked over at her.

 

“A message? From where?”

“Somewhere in Africa, we’re still working on an exact location, but we’re getting close.”

“We should get this to the big guy.”

 

     Knockout became visibly uncomfortable after that. Most of the Cons chalked it up to him not being able to leave base anymore, but he knew better. He was good at hiding it in front of his superiors, but he had to be more careful if he didn’t want rumors spreading. He could no longer bring them his treats, he could barely leave the med bay. He felt so horrible for his little humans, but there was nothing more he could do for them. Another month passed, and he could do nothing to lift their spirits.

     Jessica’s injuries were almost completely healed. Even their doctor was surprised by how quickly she recuperated. Jessica was a fighter, and she would not let herself stay bed ridden if she could help it. The quiet mantra she would continually whisper to herself seemed to do wonders for her health. Soon she would be able to join her friend in the other room, something she was not looking forward too. Knockout had told her that Megatron decided to put Natalie bad on a continuous dosage of sedatives. He made his medic work day and night until he found a combination that would no harm her fetus- even though one existed already. He warned her of the small needles that lined the inside of her wrist cuffs, and that she too would eventually have to wear the same ones as her friend.

     The thought horrified her. Not just because of the pain and the knowledge of unending torture, but the knowledge of poor Natalie having to endure that _and_ be pregnant at the same time.

 

“Megatron has taken two human females captive.”

“For what purpose?”

“That we do not know, but knowing Megatron, it can only be of a destructive nature.” He turned to his human companions, “Thank you for this information, we will run it through our own systems for more information.”

     After the N.E.S.T. members left the hangar, Ratchet took it upon himself to gather the Autobots whose discretion he knew Optimus trusted the most.

“I have dire news, my friends. It seems the Decepticons have located the two females with which we can propagate.”

   They all stared blankly at him until Optimus spoke up,

“I had decided to not spread this information wantonly, especially since the information we had had a greater expectancy for failure than success.”

“Essentially,” Ratchet chimed in, “the information we had was only a rumor.”

“Until now.”

“What does this mean for us?”

“Well, Sideswipe-” he paused for a moment, unsure how to answer. “It means that… we may not be able to tell most of the humans here on base. It means that we must gather our closest allies covertly, not only to ensure that this secret doesn’t get out, but to ensure the females’ safety. For if their superiors know the truth… they may just kill them without getting all the information first.”

“Or worse- experiment on them.”

“So you knew about this? For how long?”

     Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other for a few moments before either of them spoke,

“We had speculated for some time that the catalyst that brought humans into being would also make them capable or reproducing with Cybertronians. We just never had a chance to run any proper tests.”

“We also did not want to pressure our human hosts into something that they might have found…”

“Morally repugnant?”

     Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose,

“We know that not all humans think of us in that manner, especially the friends that we have made here at base-”

“But you didn’t want to get our hopes up, just in case it wasn’t true.” Sides finished.

“Yes.”

“Well I can’t say I blame you, Optimus.” Ironhide added, “Even if the information was completely reliable, it would take a lot to get a human to actually _want_ to reproduce with one of us… no matter how good looking we are.”

     Optimus was glad that his weapons expert’s joke calmed the tenseness of this meeting, but it still did not take away from the fact that there were indeed two humans out there who needed their help.

“We cannot let Megatron use these females to cultivate his army. We must get them away from him at all costs. The Decepticons have already come into possession of two very great assets, they cannot come into possession of hatchlings as well.”

“So, what are you proposing?” the tone in Ironhide’s voice absolutely dripped with violent intent.

“I am proposing a covert mission with only our best Bots and allies in attendance.”

“And what will we do with the females once we have them in custody?”

“We will have to figure that out when the time comes. For now we must leave. Immediately.”

 

“It’s time…” she nodded to him with an expression of strength that took him aback. “I’m sorry about this.”

“I know.”

     He picked up his little human and carried her to the next room over. To the humans it was still a massive space, but to the Decepticons it was a small room. Used as storage until Megatron had them clear it out, it was now where he kept his most prized possessions. As she was set down on the floor, Jessica ran towards Natalie. Natalie could barely see her friend, let alone hear her pleads for her to get up. Knockout chained them close together. It was Natalie’s last coherent request before she was sedated, something that had been weighing on him since she was locked in the dark room. It only took a few moments before Jessica became dizzy, and then everything began to go dark. She reached out one last time, taking her friend’s hands. She didn’t want either of them to be alone in this, and this would be the only time she would be right enough to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This half of the story will be wrapping up very soon, but I will continue my Surrogates series in the second half: Clandestine


	17. Savior

     Knockout heard the intruder alarm, and then the warning cries of the other Decepticons. He decided to commit one last act of treason before he had to try and evacuate. It only took one button to end the sedation process, but it would take more than one moment for his humans to come out of it.

     The girls barely had any time-or ability-to register what was going on, but they stood up anyways.

“If they get their hands on her then they will have the key.”

“Better to get rid of the evidence than let it fall into the hands of the enemy.”

     Megatron pointed his canons at the both of them,

“Just when I started to grow fond of my pets, such a shame.”

     Jessica pushed the both of them out of the way just as the blast was fired. Megatron grew even more furious, coming at her. He picked her up and threw her up against the wall on the opposite end of the room. A deafening _thunk_ was heard as her limp body fell to the floor. Natalie immediately began screaming, her chains not long enough for her to reach her friend.

     Suddenly everything went into motion all at once, moving too fast for Natalie to think straight. The two Decepticons were distracted by all the canon fire going on in the next room and decided that they were more valuable than any job that they had to finish. They opened a hidden panel in the wall and left their females to face the chaos by themselves. Natalie was left all alone, with what she could only assume was her dead friend, in a place where death was eminent and all too obvious. The room shook with an earsplitting explosion, a hole was blown in the wall that knocked Natalie off her feet. It only took a few moments before another transformer entered the room, one that she did not recognize. It knelt down and tried to speak to her but she couldn’t hear anything after the blast. She shook with fear, but could not bring herself to move. It looked around the room, finally seeing Jessica crumpled up on the floor. It went to her and nudged her a bit, but when it got no response it picked her up so gently that Natalie knew that this bot wasn’t like the ones she was used to.

     It came over to her, and instead of risking breaking her wrists, it just ripped her chains right from the wall. It picked her up with the same care and courtesy that it did Jessica, holding her so close to its chest that she could barely breathe. She was pinned so tightly that she couldn’t even move over enough to check on Jessica. The sounds of violence were heard all around her, and the worst part of it was that she couldn’t be sure who was winning. All she could think was that Jessica was going to die and that she was next if they didn’t get the hell out of there. The bot carrying them began trotting, then into a full blown run, until she felt it going up some steps and out of the trap door that she had entered almost two years ago.

     Natural light was something that she had all but forgotten, but this was different. It didn’t feel like the welcoming presence she was used to. The sun was complete and utter torture now that she wasn’t used to being outside, and it felt like it was burning her retinas. The bot put them inside of an ambulance that had just shifted from being a robot. Jessica was strapped to a gurney by some tendrils that came up from the floor.

“Hold on tight.” A voice said.

     As soon as she did as she was bade it took off at an incredible speed. She might have been used to giant talking _robots_ , but she sure wasn’t used to talking _cars_. Even though she had been around beings that called themselves ‘transformers’, she had never actually seen one in their alternate form. She and Jessica only knew about them because the Decepticons would talk about their adventures on the surface and refer to their ‘alt modes’.

“Do you think you could help me connect an I.V. to your companion?”

“W-what?”

“Are you capable of tying a band around your companion’s arm?” he asked in a more reassuring tone.

“I think-”

“They are in the upper drawer right next to you.”

     Natalie fumbled as she tied off the rubber strip. She pretty much fumbled throughout all of his instructions. Her cuffs did nothing for her but make all of his orders harder to execute.

“Good. That’s very good. Now it’s time to put in the needle.”

“Ok…”

     She listened carefully to her instructions, making sure to put it in at the right angle and use the right amount of pressure. His voice was very calming, and much kinder than she was used to.

“Now put a piece of tape over it… good! Very good! Have you done this before?”

     She humored him by answering all of his questions. She knew that he was trying to distract her from their situation, but all it did was make her spout automated answers while she was thinking about one thing.

“And you’re not squeamish?”

“I haven’t really been squeamish since she fell down the stairs.”

“Since who fell down the stairs?”

“Jessica.”

“And who is that?”

     Natalie looked down towards the gurney,

“The femme, here? THIS femme?” a sudden panic crept into the voice.

“Yes.”

“SHE fell down the stairs?!”

“She did it on purpose.” Natalie replied numbly.

     Silence came over the both of them. She was guessing that he didn’t really know how to respond.

“Was she also… with child when that happened?”

“Yes.”

“…I see…”

“We will get your cuffs off once we get to the plane.”

“Ok.”

     She felt the sharp tilt as he rose up the incline and into the belly of what she could only assume was a plane large enough to fit a Cybertronian.

“Epps! We need to evacuate them _now_!”

“You got it!”

     Shouting was heard, and Natalie wondered what was going to happen to the black and yellow Autobot that had so carefully carried them out. The doors of the ambulance flew open once they were in the air. She blinked against the lights and sudden gust of air as multiple military officers tended to her, but they were still not able to break the metal that bound her wrists together. The ambulance shifted and the large green bot used a laser that came out of the tip of his finger to get them off. He could not disguise his look of horror as they clanged to the floor, the puncture wounds on her wrists all too obvious. There were noises all around her, so muddled together that she couldn’t tell who was talking to her and who wasn’t. The only person who had kept steady eyes on her was the Autobot that had carried her onto the plane,

“Knockout.”

“Excuse me?”

“KNOCKOUT, WHERE’S KNOCKOUT!?”

“Just calm down,” the bot reassured her.

“NO BUT YOU CAN’T HURT HIM LIKE THE OTHERS!”

A look of shock came to his face, “Was Knockout not the one who treated you during-”

“Yes but he was the only one who stood up for us and took care of us!” she grabbed his large hand and pulled it towards her, “You have to tell them not to hurt him, _PLEASE_!”

     He nodded curtly and then put two fingers to the side of his helm. He leaned away so she couldn’t hear him over the noise, but by the look on his face she knew that whoever he was talking to didn’t like her idea. Instead of waiting around for him to get his answer she ran over to Jessica. A soldier stopped her and told her that she couldn’t go over there. “It wasn’t sanitary” he told her. She told him that that was bullshit since nothing in this place seemed sterile enough for that excuse. It finally dawned on her that that was the kind of thing that they told the families of someone who had been in a major accident. He was telling her that so that he had an excuse as to why she couldn’t see her- she was hurt so badly that they didn’t want her freaking out.

     She immediately started screaming and pushing past the people surrounding Jessica. A large hand came down and scooped her up. Large unwavering eyes stared into hers,

“I can help you, but I need you to stay calm and listen to me. Can you do that?”

A barely coherent “I don’t know” finally squeaked out of her.

He sighed, “I will not treat you as a newborn. Your friend is badly injured and it will take time before I can come to a conclusive diagnosis for her. You, on the other hand, are very much pregnant and should not stress yourself so.” He sighed again at her helpless expression, “I need you to sit quietly and let me treat your companion. If you have another outburst then I fear that the others will try and restrain you. Do you understand what I am saying to you?” she nodded. “Good.”

     He set her down gently, this time at the other end of the plane and away from all the action. A good looking soldier sat down next to her.

“Hey, you ok?”

“No.” she whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm gently, “That’s your friend over there, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Well you know, I can be your friend too. My name is Robert Epps, anyone tries to make you do anything you don’t wanna do then you just tell them that you need to talk to me first, ok?”

“Ok.”

     He smiled at her and then got up when his name was called,

“Wait!” he turned, “Would you- stay with me? Please? I don’t want to be alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, the last chapter of Incubus! I just want to thank you all so much for your lovely comments and kudos, you have no idea how much they mean to me <3  
> This half of the story is now over, but I will continue my Surrogates series in the second half: Clandestine, which will be centered around the Autobots

**Author's Note:**

> Jessica looks like Nathalie Emmanuel, but a wee bit darker; and Natalie looks sort of like Alison Lohman, but with dark brown hair


End file.
